


K-2SO - Fear

by Munnin



Series: Rogue One Cycle [21]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: He was use to people fearing him.





	

On some level, Kay could understand why people feared him. He was bigger than them. Stronger. And he still had the Imperial cogs on his shoulder. 

The rebels didn’t trust him, didn’t like him. 

But Cassian. Cassian protected him. Cassian spoke for him, vouched for him. 

The reprogramming was new and there were glitches, things he didn’t understand but Cassian. He trusted Cassian. He liked Cassian. Cassian was his friend. 

Kay knew he didn’t have to be afraid or alone with Cassian. 

And there, at the end, Jyn’s blaster in his hand, Kay was afraid. But not for himself. He was afraid for Cassian. Because Kay knew he was about to die. And he could no longer protect Cassian as Cassian had protected him.


End file.
